disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tambry
Tambry — Postać epizodyczna. Nastoletnia przyjaciółka Wendy i reszty paczki. Nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim telefonem. Zadebiutowała w odcinku "The Inconveniencing”, w którym pierwszy raz podniosła oko znad telefonu i bawiła się razem z przyjaciółmi. Historia Tambry pierwszy raz pojawia się w "The Inconveniencing" jako jedna z przyjaciół Wendy. Udaje się razem z nimi do nawiedzonego sklepu, jednakże nie rozmawia z innymi nastolatkami, będąc bardziej zajętą aktualizowaniem statusu na telefonie. W sklepie pisze SMS'y zamiast imprezować. Mimo to Wendy zauważyła, że podnosi wzrok znad telefonu częściej niż zwykle, co znaczy, że dobrze się bawi. Jest pierwszą osobą, która znika przy ataku duchów i zostaje przeniesiona do monitoringu . Po tym, jak zostaje uwięziona zmienia swój "status" na "Ahhhhhhhh! <3<3<3". Tambry występuje też w odcinku "Dipper vs. Manliness", gdzie pisze SMSy w barze. W "Double Dipper" jako jedna osoba oglądająca Pacyfikę i Mabel. W "The Time Traveler's Pig" bawi się razem z Thompsonem w wesołym miasteczku. W "Summerween" Robbie i Wendy wspomnieli o imprezie w jej domu. W "Boss Mabel" jest widziana w Chacie, gdy spotyka się z Wendy. W drugim sezonie występuje w odcinku "Scaryoke" gdy robi zdjęcie Thompsonowi bez koszulki i wysyła je do wszystkich mimo tego, że powiedziała inaczej. W odcinku "Blendin's Game", kiedy Dipper i Mabel cofnęli się w czasie, spotkali ją małą jeżdżącą wraz z Wendy na rowerach. Wendy szepcze do niej, że Dipper wydaje jej się słodki, a ona wygaduje to chłopakowi. W "The Love God" Mabel umawia ją na randkę z Robbie'm. Następnie oboje jedzą frytki polane miksturą miłości i zakochują się w sobie. mały|220x220px|Tambry i Robie W "Northwest Mansion Mystery", siedzi przy stole z Robbie'm i pisze na telefonie, a w napisach końcowych przyłapuje tajnych agentów w garderobie. Osobowość Jest sarkastyczna i złośliwa, ma cięty język. Nieraz dopieka innym i natychmiast publikuje to w sieci, uaktualniając status na jakimś portalu społecznościowym. Prawie nigdy nie podnosi oczu z nad telefonu. Jest zamknięta w swoim cyberświecie. Bardzo rzadko rozmawia z przyjaciółmi gdyż woli siedzieć z komórką w ręku niż gadać. Sytuacja zmienia się w "The Love God" gdzie będąc oczarowaną miksturą miłości przez Mabel, zakochuje się w Robbie'm z wzajemnością. Wówczas odkłada swój telefon na bok, by w końcu zacząć żyć prawdziwym życiem. Wygląd mały|lewoTambry ma jasnobrązową skórę i pół-długie, fioletowo-purpurowe włosy z jasnoróżowymi pasemkami. Nosi granatową lub fioletową bluzkę, fioletową spódniczkę, podkolanówki o tym samym kolorze oraz czarne buty z niebieskimi paskami. Ma ciekawe zdjęcie profilowe w telefonie. Po specyficznym cieniowaniu ust można wywnioskować, że maluje usta na czarno, zresztą Mabel nazywa ją gotycką. Maluje oczy kredką do oczu i nosi piercing. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 * The Inconveniencing * Dipper vs. Manliness (bez kwestii) * Double Dipper (bez kwestii) * The Time Traveler's Pig (bez kwestii) * Summerween (wspomniana) * Boss Mabel (bez kwestii) * Gideon Rises (bez kwestii) Sezon 2 * Scaryoke * Soos and the Real Girl (bez kwestii) * Blendin's Game * The Love God * Northwest Mansion Mystery * The Stanchurian Candidate (bez kwestii) * The Last Mabelcorn (na obrazku) * Weirdmageddon część 1 (wspomniana) * Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality (bez kwestii) * Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (bez kwestii) Galeria en:Tambry es:Tambry ru:Тэмбри